


You're all-out

by trevania



Series: AELDWS Competition [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevania/pseuds/trevania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to return a package that was sent to him accidentally and that means dealing with a more than friendly postal worker in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're all-out

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS - Week One Entry
> 
> No Beta. I might possibly extend this in the future. Maybe.

A well-built man in a blue button up with a Royal Mail patch on one pocket comes from the back, drying his hands on a towel in his pocket with a name badge attached to it, as he approaches the counter. Arthur, catching his grey-blue eyes and plush lips, stands up straighter and runs his hands down his own shirt to somehow make any possible wrinkles go away before he speaks and while doing so realizes his hands are getting sweaty.

"I would like to return this", Arthur says trying not to stare too hard as he slides the package across the counter and retracts his hands quickly. The other man smiles up at him and inspects the package. “No need to be scared mate. I only bite if you ask me to”, the man says with a wink. Arthur blushes and clears his throat. The other man, Eames his name badge reads, looks away, chuckling to himself.

“It was mailed to my address and was not intended for me.”

Eames places a return to sender sticker on the box before adding something to the computer beside him on the counter. Arthur is becoming a little impatient and very bothered by what he wishes he could see under Eames’ particularly tight shirt. Finally, Eames looks up from the computer and says, “You don’t have to stay. You’re all set. Actually, you didn’t even have to come in. You could have left it for your postman to pick up tomorrow. But, I do appreciate the company”. He ends with a smile and Arthur, completely flustered and frustrated bites out a thank you and leaves. He can practically feel Eames’ eyes on his ass as he does. “Come again, mate”, is the last thing he hears before the door closes behind him.


End file.
